


How Could I Not

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sydney might have been thinking in the sim in A Virus Among Us. A very short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I Not

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Been rewatching episodes and was watching A Virus Among Us. One part stood out when younger Jarod was running away because of a sim he didn't like. He was picked up by one of the sweepers and given to Sydney to talk to and then he hugged him. I was wondering how could Sydney not love little Jarod like a son.

How Could I Not

I run after Jarod as he opened the door and ran. I yell out his name, but nothing stopped the little four-year-old child. Such a brilliant child and yet he's so young. Too young to be in this mess that is the Centre. Too young to be doing these simulations. Two sweepers were also running after the frightened child. Suddenly Jarod runs into one of the sweepers who picked him up. I feel so sorry for subjecting him to these things, but being a scientist for the Centre I have to push out my emotions. I wince as he cries out that he wants his daddy. He wants his daddy and not his mommy, which is a little strange, but I think nothing of it.

I took Jarod from the sweeper and tell him the next time he feels like he wants to stop a simulation for any reason to tell me his safe word. The safe word that I told him to tell me. I hug his little body and try to comfort him as he cries and his little body shakes from it. How could I not fall in love with this precious child and think of him as my son? A son that I wished that I could protect from the horrors that he faced and he has yet to face inside the Centre.

The End


End file.
